Файл:"Walk Without The Stars" Ivypool. (ORIGINAL WARRIOR CATS RAP SONG)-0
Описание ��Download on iTunes → https://goo.gl/g98eMB ��Download on Google Play → https://goo.gl/rjZgbZ Subscribe for more! → https://goo.gl/1eqmUj Twitter → https://goo.gl/ZfTYa9 ---------- I'm still in awe of the visuals done by the incredibly talented Colacatinthehat hnnnggg We've been DYING of excitement for this project for the last few months and I'm so happy to be able to share this with you guys! I hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed making it!!~ Want to audition to sing for a future WC original song? http://bit.ly/2lCJHgj - Fill out this form to sign up! - ||RULES|| PLEASE. -Do not reupload this audio onto your channel without permission from me. -Do not nightcore, or redistribute the audio, lyrics, or art, on youtube or any other website. -I ask that at this point, there are no MAPs created with this audio. Thanks for understanding! - ||Credits|| Visuals/Art/Editing Colacatinthehat https://www.youtube.com/user/BlindApocalypse Instrumental/Lyrics/Ivypool Vocals/Mixing Blixemi Addition Vocals Chris Sayers https://www.youtube.com/user/PenfforddMan Warriors/Ivypool/Hawkfrost Erin Hunter ----- ||Social Medias|| BLIXEMI Twitter - https://twitter.com/Blixemi Deviantart - http://blixemi.deviantart.com/ COLACATINTHEHAT Youtube - https://www.youtube.com/user/BlindApocalypse Twitter - https://twitter.com/HatsAndColacats CHRIS SAYERS Youtube- https://www.youtube.com/user/PenfforddMan -- ||LYRICS|| All this time It’s been you Basking in your everlasting light that you’ve consumed I’m not fine You left me Swallowed by the shadowed oversight that I’ve received Can’t you see What you’ve done. I guess it’s hard to see the darkness when you’re blinded by the sun. Is this right I’m afraid… That I cannot turn back, I’ve got to face the choice I’ve made. You and I had plans that we would stand up strongly for our clan. But something changed, pushed me away, left me estranged. How could you be so blind and turn your eye to my decline? What once was ours, has turned to scars, as I walk Without the stars. Walk without the stars. And speaking of them you’ve got them wrapped around your paws. But you never paused your paws and saw the flaws you’ve caused Within me. I hate to blame you, but you can’t disagree Power of three is all you see but I ask respectfully- What about my destiny conceived in secrecy? You never seemed to find a second ‘til your legend had been threatened by me. What a plot twist, when it’s sis’ versus sis’. If you’d only paused a moment possibly you’d have seen this! But even now I can tell, that you’re so wrapped up in yourself That my yells won’t ring your bells until the rebels rise from hell. When it’s too late. That’s when you’ll see straight. That’s when I’ll start to share the scars from when I’ve walked without the stars. Walked without the stars. I’m torn by two sides Stuck with my paws tied. Do I embrace my pride and ally with the darkside? Or do I rewind, turn heel and decide, To do what is right, beside my bloodline. But can I change it, explain it, put on a front, and contain it? Or is it probable my soul’s already tainted? Do I belong in the dark? My actions have made me marked To continually march. With those who walk without the stars. Walk without the stars. I was in their plans that I’ll stand strongly up against my clan. But something changed pulled me away, left me dismayed. How could I be so blind and turn my eye to their demise. I closed my heart, clan torn apart, ‘cause I walked without the stars. Walked without the stars. All this time it’s been her. You’re not fine she left you. Can’t she see, what she’s done? This is right, don’t be afraid. Walk with me. Walk without the stars. You and I had plans that we would stand up strongly for our clan. (Walk without the stars) But something changed, pushed me away, left me estranged. (Walk with me) How could you be so blind and turn your eye to my decline? (Walk without the stars) What once was ours, has turned to scars, as I walk without the- (Walk with me) I was in their plans that I’ll stand strongly up against my clan. (Walk without the stars) But something changed pulled me away, left me dismayed. (Walk with me) How could I be so blind and turn my eye to their demise. (Walk without the stars) I closed my heart, clan torn apart, ‘cause I walked without the stars. Walked without the stars. Walked without the stars. Walked without the….stars. Категория:Видео